


The Story of Cayden

by creativeckitty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeckitty/pseuds/creativeckitty





	The Story of Cayden

Life in the tribe was honestly no different from how human "Natives" lived. There were hunters, there were gatherers, there were even those who practiced witchcraft and hoodoo. We were good. We were normal. We never hurt anyone. So, by all reason, there was no cause for attack...Right?

Wrong, apparently. See, there are humans who hunt us for our pearls, often for no reason other than sport. The pearl-hunters, as we call them, come by the bunches, sometimes as many as twenty at a time; usually picking on small hunting or gathering parties, but occasionally going after entire tribes.

\-- (/) --

All I really remember is fire. Fire and the sounds of my people screaming. I was just a Little One, maybe three human years at the time.

From what I gather, a party of maybe fourteen pearl-hunters happened upon my tribe, not hunting for sport this time, but for the purpose of challenging the Dragon. They.. killed everyone. Everyone. The only reason I'm still alive is because they decided my pearl was too small.

They burnt everything, starting in the middle of the day while we were all still asleep in our beds. Our crops were the first to catch flame, then our livestock, then the village itself. My caretaker, Al'aan, told me to hide in the rock-crop by our hut, and I did. 

I watched as they burnt him, ripping out his pearl and leaving him for dead after dumping a bucket of water on his body. He.. sizzled.. as he burnt under the water. 

They left as soon as they had come, those hunters. Or.. at least, I thought they did. I had been so sure that they had left that I had not stopped to look around as I ran to Al'aan. Three of the hunters had stayed behind to loot what they could from our chests. 

They grabbed me and sliced me open, pulling my own tiny pearl from my chest before deciding it was not big enough for their cause. They just dropped it, letting it crack upon hitting the ground. 

That.. was probably the most painful moment of my existence, to be perfectly honest. I have no means to describe what I felt in that instance, nor will I ever. I can just tell you that after I grabbed my pearl again in my weak little hands, everything felt cold and lifeless. I do not know how much time passed after that, before someone came for me.

When someone did happen upon my burnt-out shell of a village,  though, and found me still somewhat alive, they cleaned my pearl and replanted it in my chest before picking me up and carrying me to what would be my new home. 

This new caretaker introduced himself by name of "Destevyn".


End file.
